xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MomoQca/A Dish Served Cold (dialogue)
Scene 1: East Melville Street :Zo Langra :She is truly gone. How powerless I am... :...Mmm? Yes, stranger? Are you a BLADE, perhaps? :Please, I beg of you, do not look at me. My very existence is a mark of shame upon my family. :Cross :Choice B — Query: Ask the Wrothian why he is so sad. :Zo Langra :It would not be right to speak of this to an outsider. :...But no. This is not the time for keeping up appearances. :I hear that you BLADEs are all formidable warriors. In that case, I would beg a boon of you. :Will you bring my sister back to me? :I am called Zo Langra. My older sister, Zo Zazhi, left New LA in order to slay the Ganglion assassin who claimed the lives of our brothers. :She is strong, my sister. Stronger even than most Wrothians, which is no idle boast. :But the killer she faces is a monster of even greater power. :Cross :Choice A — Probe: Ask to hear more about Zo Langra's sister. :Zo Langra :She received training in the sword from our three older brothers since early childhood. :She could cut down most warriors without taking a single blow. :But in this case, even such skill will not be enough. :The same three brothers who taught her attacked this killer all at once, and they still could not match him. :If my sister is not stopped, she will meet the same end that my brothers did, and vengeance will be none the closer. :Please, brave BLADE. You must calm the rage within Zo Zazhi and bring her back to the city. :I beg you to save the last princess of the House of Zo! :Message :Choice A — Accept: Accept this mission? :Zo Langra :Thank you. Though it shames me greatly to say it, the fate of my house lies entirely in your hands. :My sister departed after hearing that the killer whom she seeks had been sighted entering the Ant's Nest in Oblivia. :I ask that you find her before the bright flame of her life is extinguished. Scene 2: Ant's Nest :Zo Zazhi :Why have you come here, human? :I am busy. State your business or be on your way. :Cross :Choice A — Reply: Tell Zo Zazhi that her brother sent you. :Zo Zazhi :Hmph. Meddlesome whelp. :His concern comes from a place of kindness, but I will not be moved by the words of a weakling. :If you wish for me to listen, go to the Jair Fortress and slay Siphon Qmoeva and Vanitas Seidr. And move swiftly! I will not abide here long. :Further discussion can continue after you are done. Scene 3: Ant's Nest :Zo Zazhi :Well? Have you slain Siphon Qmoeva and Vanitas Seidr? :...I see. It seems Langra did not send a total amateur. :You should serve as a suitable warm-up before my fight with the Ganglion assassin. :Draw your weapon! If you would drag me back home, you must do so by force. :And do not hold back, for the last princess of House Zo will not be easily tamed! :Cross :Choice A — Soothe: Calm Zo Zazhi by assuring her you only came to talk. :Zo Zazhi :Coward! I have no intention of listening to you babble, or of going home. :Not until I have cleaved the one who killed my brothers in twain and bathed in his blood. :I had hoped to get a bit of exercise, but I see that is folly. If you have no will to fight, then turn your tail and run home. :And tell my brother to stop worrying! I will return with that monster's head in hand. :I have nearly found him. I cannot give up now. :Dreams of revenge were all that helped me survive years of servitude under the Ganglion. Scene 4: East Melville Street :Zo Langra :Did you find her? Is my sister safe? :...What? :She insisted that she would not turn back? :I see. I knew from the start that it would not be easy to change her mind. :If only there were some way to make her understand how the rest of our house felt. :My brothers ever strove to protect her. I am certain they would not wish for her to die avenging them. :Cross :Choice A — Query: Ask Zo Langra if there is a way to communicate their wishes. :Zo Langra :When teaching her, my brothers made a point of saying the sword was not a tool made to kill others, but one crafted so that she herself might live. :Perhaps if she were shown the swords they left behind, she might remember those swords. :Many thanks for your aid. Please take these three swords to her at once. :S-Sister! What is it?! :Zo-Zazhi :I have tracked him to his den at last, my brother. The craven cowers inside the Jair Fortress, and I go there now to end this. :Zo Langra :Zazhi, wait! If his location is known, why not assemble a force to— :Zo Zazhi :A force of humans? Never! :Vengeance for the House of Zo will be taken by the House of Zo. That is the Wrothian way. Or have you forgotten this, Zo Langra? :Zo Langra :But he killed all three of our brothers! Rush into a duel with him, and you shall surely die! :Zo Zazhi :No true warrior fears death! You are heir to the House of Zo—where is your pride? :I shall return once I have avenged our brothers. :Zo Langra :Sister... They only ever wished for you to live. :I am sorry. Please take the swords and hurry after her. :Remind her of her brothers' wishes. Save her life. Scene 5: Jair Fortress :Zo Zazhi :I am close to finding my brothers' killer now, human. So very close. :If you would stand in my way, I will cut you down. But if that does not still your tongue, then state your business. :Th-these are...my brothers' swords. But why do you have them? :Cross :Choice A — Explain: Calmly inform Zo Zazhi of her family's wishes. :Zo Zazhi :Rgh... *sniff* :AAAAAAAAUGH! BROTHERS! :They were strict teachers. Exacting. Demanding. But their care for me was always clear. :They threw themselves before the assassin so Zo Langra and I might escape. They...died for us. :And now it is my turn. Even if the cost is my life, I refuse to live on in shame. :That bastard will taste the sword taught to me by my brothers! :Now stand aside, or I will cut open my own path. Scene 6: Jair Fortress :Zo Zazhi :N-no. This is not possible. I LOST?! :YOU! Who are you?! You fight with the strength of my brothers, and perhaps more. :Cross :Choice B — Persuade: Gently tell Zo Zazhi that her brothers would not want her to die. :Zo Zazhi :You...think I will die? But... :No. You speak the truth. At my present level of skill, I could not hope to defeat the one who cut down my brothers. :Damn... DAMN! Is that really the truth of it?! :But I will not give up. I cannot. :I shall train and grow strong enough to crush him AND you! :I will return home for now, human. But one day, vengeance will be mine! :And not just upon him. I will carve all of the Ganglion limb from limb! Scene 7: East Melville Street :Zo Langra :Zo Zazhi has come home! It is all thanks to your kind efforts. :Though I fear she still refuses to hear my words, and those of our late brothers. :But I know now what I must do. I shall grow strong. Strong enough to either protect her or quiet her rage as you did. :And one day, I will take revenge with my own hands. That is my role as a son of the House of Zo! :Cross :Choice A — Agree: Support Zo Langra in his commitment. :Zo Langra :Your words stoke the fire within me. :I do not know when it will be, for I am still too weak to best even my sister in a match. :But I will train with all my heart until they day I storm the Jair Fortress and take this assassin's life. :I thank you for all you have done. Know that the House of Zo will not forget this debt. :Please accept this humble token of our gratitude. Category:Blog posts